


Story Time: Joe Trohman Tried to Kill Me

by bishopsknifepatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Pete is a dramatic hoe, why is he like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: Pete and Joe are fighting over which song is better - Young and Menace or Champion?





	Story Time: Joe Trohman Tried to Kill Me

The icy sidewalk was cold under their winter boots, and Pete was shivering beneath his not-so-heavy coat, because despite it being January, he was not wearing a winter coat. “C’mon Pete, walk a bit a faster, or else we’ll be late for the album release party.”

“But, Joe, I'm freezing my ass off,” Pete begged.

“What song do you think is better off of Mania - Young and Menace or Champion?” 

“Definitely Young and Menace, it was what kicked off the album in the first place,” Pete said, through his chattering teeth. 

“But Champion is so much better, it could really help someone through something,” Joe said, as they kept walking, or well, Joe walked while Pete waddled along, trying to stay warm.

“But Patrick showed me the song first so I have a lot more connections to it.”

“But Champion gives people hope and has a message to it!” Joe fought back.

“But Young and Menace was a big change in our style, creating a whole new style for our band!’ They were coming up to Patrick’s driveway.

“Y’know what?” Joe said.

“What?” Pete said, they were yelling now. 

Joe walked over to the edge of the sidewalk, cupping his hands to pick up some snow. Pete stood there oblivious to what was going to happen next. Joe walked over behind Pete and dumped the handful down his back and the nape of his neck, causing an immediate reaction out of him, in a high pitched voice. “That's what!”

“JOE WHAT THE FUCK? I'M GOING TO DIE!” Pete squealed.

“No, you won't,” Joe responded.

“I MAY FREEZE TO DEATH RIGHT NOW. RIGHT HERE. ON THIS SIDEWALK,” Pete said, being the dramatic hoe he is. 

“Oh, no you won't, the house is right fucking there, we are literally at the end of Pat’s driveway,” Joe said, pointing out the obvious.

"I CANNOT GO ON, YOU'VE ENDED ME, I'M GONNA GET HYPOTHERMIA OR SOME SHIT. I’M GOING TO DIE, THANKS TO YOU,” Pete was yelling.

“Oh, stop being a big baby and walk the 20 feet to door and go inside.”

“I can't, too far. Moving makes you lose heat faster, did you know that, Joe? Before you committed such a heinous act?” 

Joe sighed at Pete’s ridiculous speech. “Would you stop being a drama queen and just go inside?”

“Fine, but if I die, I hope you cry at my funeral,” Pete said, shuffling up the driveway. 

“Oh my god,” Joe was becoming increasingly frustrated. “Why do I like him?”


End file.
